So, Good Talk?
by MidnightOfTheSoul
Summary: She shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not now. But as his teeth graze her collarbone, all she can do is reach out to the stair railing and hold on for dear life. C/G. PWP.


Title: So... Good Talk?

Pairing: C/G

Rating: Hard T

Disclaimer: Not for kids. The implied characters are not mine.

Summary: PWP? She shouldn't be doing this. But as his teeth graze her collarbone, all she can do is reach out to the stair railing and hold on for dear life.

A/N: This is what happens when I don't want to work on my WIP. Enjoy. FUTURE FIC.

.::.::.

She shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not now. But as his teeth graze her collarbone, all she can do is reach out to the stair railing and hold on for dear life.

She'd swear on a giant stack of cake that her intent was to ask him a question. She'd walked into his library and found him perusing a book. He'd made a comment about who knows what, the weather maybe? Then, all of a sudden, she's propped up against the ladder, getting soundly snogged.

Still, she'd had a question. A question about what, she can't for the life of her recall. Something about… bad people and not telling the truth.

She's managed to work her hand underneath his shirt and is literally trying to scratch off his pants. By the way he nips her lip, she may have to rethink her methods.

He lifts her up a step higher, now she's a good three inches above him. He pushes between her open legs, his hands sliding ever so slowly up her thighs. Without even registering the action, her legs encircle his waist, bringing him even closer. He grunts at the contact and she corresponds with a low moan as his tongue snakes across the soft skin of her neck.

She feels his fingers slip between skin and fabric and knows for a fact that _in_ _her right mind_, she would not be doing this. But…. goodness, he is masterful with those fingers. On their own accord, her hands abandon their task of disheveling his hair and move to his belt and make quick work of it, his trousers hitting the ground with a satisfying schlump.

Pulling his head up to meet hers, she kisses him so fiercely that she hopes he's seeing stars. The distinct pressure he presses between her legs seems to indicate the affirmative. His hand skitters down her leg and slips off one of her shoes, clattering to the ground loudly. Apparently it had been digging into his buttock.

Whoops.

Somehow her underwear is dangling around one ankle. She would find this comical if she weren't so distracted by the feel of his hand applying the softest bit of pressure on the small of her back — so in contrast with this entire act.

His other hand impatiently pushes her skirt up further as her own starts wandering lower and lower until he shakes his head at her, silencing her rebuttal with another kiss. Someone moans, possibly both of them, as he pulls her even closer against him. The angle off, she wraps her hands around his shoulders for leverage, sharply sucking in their combined air when he hits the right spot with a solid stroke.

As their pace picks up, she tells herself that they aren't doing this again. Especially not during the work day. Her train of thought quickly halts when the pressure building inside her becomes far too much to bear. He comes first and she covers his mouth with her own to muffle the sound, biting his lip when she feels his hand slip between them to finish her off. Rapturous is the only word that comes to mind.

A few dizzying minutes later, his head is burrowed against her shoulder and all she can feel are hot puffs of air and the slickness of his skin. She feels him press his lips to the spot he'd grazed earlier, then pull away as they both try to put themselves back together as quickly as possible.

He hands her the file she discarded while she passes him his book, both looking soundly shagged. She hopes that the flush of her skin will dissipate before her meeting with Loker. He wonders if he can score round two before lunchtime.

"So… good talk?" he asks as he attempts to fix her _just had a feverish shag_ hair.

She gives him an impish smile as she turns to his sliding door, tugging it open slowly. Turning back she gives him a wink, whispering, "The best."

.::.::.

A/N:BTW, this is as smutty as I will ever get. Truestory.


End file.
